This invention relates to the threshing, separating and cleaning of harvested grain. It relates more specifically to a harvesting apparatus.
It is envisaged that the invention will find application in the field of threshing of grain like maize (corn), wheat, beans, and the like, more particularly in the field of harvesting grain having lightweight or small, or both lightweight and small grain kernels such as wheat.
For purposes of this specification, the term xe2x80x9cthreshingxe2x80x9d (and derivatives thereof) should be interpreted as including threshing, separating and cleaning (and corresponding derivatives thereof).
Combine harvesters use rotary threshing units to harvest grain like maize, wheat, beans and the like (hereinafter xe2x80x9cgrainxe2x80x9d). To thresh grain, it is required to separate the grain from the ears, pods and the like. After separating the grain from the ears, pods and the like, grain must be separated from the chaff, broken straw, debris and the like (hereinafter xe2x80x9cchaffxe2x80x9d). A fan or blower is used for this purpose whereby the fan produces an air flow stream that carries off or separates chaff from the grain. The chaff is carried off or separated from the grain because the chaff is lighter in weight than the grain. It is apparent that the air flow stream is crucial in the process of separating the grain from the chaff. The problem being that the air flow stream is dependent upon the physical characteristics of the rotary threshing and separation units. Under certain conditions, the air flow stream may not be effective in separating the grain. Further, in certain situations, the grain may be damaged due to the speed at which the grain is carried within the rotary threshing and separation units.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the invention is to improve the separating function of a threshing and separating unit with baffle plates.
Another aspect of the invention is to improve the separating function of a threshing and separating unit with adjustable baffle plates.
Another aspect of the invention is to improve the separating function of a threshing and separating unit with adjustable baffle plates wherein the cross-sectional shape of at least one baffle plate is variable.
Another aspect of the invention is to improve the separating function of a threshing and separating unit with adjustable baffle plates, wherein the height of at least one baffle plate is variably adjustable and by varying the height of the baffle plate, the travel path of the auxiliary air flow stream is varied to facilitate the separation and cleaning of harvested grain kernels.
Another aspect of the invention there are provided adjustable baffle plates to adjust the length and/or height position and/or the cross-sectional length of at least one baffle plate to an optimal setting.
In yet another aspect of the invention there are provided adjustable baffle plates, wherein an electronic control device adjusts the settings of at least one baffle plate.
In yet another aspect of the invention there are provided adjustable baffle plates, and wherein the baffle plates are automatically adjusted dependent upon the readings from a grain loss sensor, which measures the number of grain kernels that hit the grain loss sensor.
In still yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a remote-controlled adjustment of the settings of at least one baffle plate effected by actuators controlled by the electronic control device, and wherein the electronic control device operates the actuators according to electronically transmitted input data generated by an operator to adjust the travelling path of the auxiliary air flow stream.
In still yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a remote-controlled adjustment of the settings of at least one baffle plate effected by actuators controlled by the electronic control device which are controlled by remote control actuators.
The above aspects are merely illustrative and should not be construed as all-inclusive.